


The Five Chakotays

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempting to keep a plot, Episode: s07e11 Shattered (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, I actually wrote an AU ... the Canon Whore in me is so confused, Lots of Sex, Not An Orgy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The porn is winning, This is EXPLICIT, What ... A fic of mine actually set during the series ?!, lots of positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Instead of Voyager shattering into pieces, Chakotay does ... What's a captain to do with five different First Officers ??
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 96
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elephant (The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/gifts).



> This is all elephant's fault !!! But thanks for the beta, dolls =)

_ USS Voyager _

Delta Quadrant

Stardate 54084 (29 May 2377)

The episode ‘Shattered’ … directly after Chakotay fries himself to save the ship 

_ “Torres to Janeway.” _

“Janeway here. B’Elanna, what happened? I thought there was a warp --”

The engineer cut her captain off.  _ “You need to get down to Engineering immediately, Captain. The Doctor is on his way.”  _

Kathryn Janeway rose from her command chair. Nodding at Tuvok, she hurried towards the turbolift. “Is everyone okay down there, Lieutenant?”

_ “Ah … mostly everyone is fine. It’s kind of hard to explain … You’re going to need to see it ...”  _

Kathryn gave Tuvok a puzzled look as they passed each other. “I’m on my way … Janeway out.” To her second officer, she said, “Tuvok, I’ll keep you informed.”

The turbolift arrived. The captain boarded it quickly, barking out the command for a destination of Engineering. When she arrived on Deck Eight, she quickly hustled the twenty meters to the main entrance. She barely missed a beat as the doors hissed open a split second before her. 

The first person she saw was Ensign Vorik. Kathryn was immediately worried because the young Vulcan wore a look of horrified astonishment on his normally stoic face. Next to him stood Joe Carey. The usually chatty Irishman was wearing the same look. He, however, caught his captain’s eye and pointed towards the warp core.

Kathryn immediately understood their shock. Her jaw dropped. 

There, standing with her Chief Engineer, were five different Chakotays.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“What the hell?” Kathryn exclaimed.

Four of the Chakotays turned towards her. Each one of them smiled dimples-deep and said in unison, “Hello, Kathryn.”

“Um … hello,” she replied. 

Before she could say anymore, the doors opened again. This time they admitted The Doctor. He came in already with a tricorder open in his hand, saying, “Please state the nature of …” he trailed off as he lifted his head from the device and caught sight of the five First Officers. “Oh … my.”

“How are you out of Sickbay and walking around?” one of the Chakotays asked. 

Looking him up and down, it only took a few moments for Kathryn to realize what had happened. The Chakotay that had questioned The Doctor was dressed in civilian clothes of a white wool tunic and brown trousers, belt, and boots. It was a favorite outfit of his from New Earth. 

“Captain …?” the EMH asked.

“You were picking up high levels of neutrinos and chronitons with your tricorder, correct, Doctor?” the captain began.

“Correct,” he affirmed. 

“Look closely at each Chakotay,” Kathryn continued. 

The five of them began looking at each other the same time everyone else in Engineering did. One was dressed in his Maquis leathers. He was silently observing everyone, but also carefully guarding B’Elanna, who looked thoroughly amused by the fact. Then there was her New Earth Chakotay. The next two were nearly identical. 

“What is the stardate?” she asked one. 

“52819, Captain,” he replied.

Kathryn closed her eyes. Right after the _ Equinox  _ debacle. In this Chaoktay’s timeline, he was the proper First Officer, but their friendship was still in an extremely fragile state. No wonder why he was standing there at perfect attention with a completely blank look on his face. 

“54084,” the other Chakotay told her without prompting.

“You're my Chakotay,” she said. When he grinned naughitly at her, she corrected herself. “You are from this timeline.” She rolled her eyes at him when he nodded, still smirking. 

The Maquis Chakotay finally spoke up. “So … where do I fit in your timeline?” he asked. When she shot him a glare, he added, “Captain.” 

“That is a long, complicated story. And I believe you’ll believe it more from B’Elanna than myself,” she told him, ignoring the broad grin on the face of the Chakotay of the present time. 

He looked her up and down. Kathryn knew he was thinking about it. Finally, he said, “You’re probably correct, Captain.” To B’Elanna he said, “You have a fancy office in what I’m presuming is your very fancy engine room?” He grinned when the engineer rolled her eyes at him. 

“Ah … Captain,” Vorik spoke up from behind Kathryn. 

“Yes, Ensign?” she asked.

“What about the Temporal Prime Directive,” he said.

Carey groaned, blew out a breath, then closed his eyes. Kathryn understood his reaction. The Temporal Prime Directive was such a pain in the ass. The entire  _ Voyager _ crew hated it almost as much as she did. 

“I understand it. But in this case we’re going to need their cooperation, all of their cooperations, so Commander Chakotay … ah … that one,” she waved at the Maquis Chakotay, “and those two,” she nodded at the New Earth and Equinox Chakotays, “are going to have to be briefed.” 

“Logical,” Vorik concurred. 

“I’m glad you agree, Ensign,” Kathryn said with dry sarcasm that promptly went over the Vulcan’s head. 

All five Chakotays smirked identically. B’Elanna choked on a laugh. The Doctor and Lieutenant Carey looked like they wished they were anyplace else but Engineering. Kathryn felt that deeply. 

“Let’s go,” B’Elanna said to her former captain. “My fancy office is up on the second level.” 

Kathryn watched them walk away. She then turned to the last one, the Chakotay that had remained quiet after greeting her. She looked him up and down, taking in his silver hair, wedding band, and the captain’s rank pips on his uniform she presumed was a futuristic Starfleet one. Finally, Kathryn said, “Please tell me I’m wrong and that you’re not a future Chakotay. Because that would make this so much more complicated.”

“Sorry, Kathryn,” he replied with a small smile. 

“Fuck,” she muttered. 

But she couldn’t help responding to his cheeky grin at her cursing, Present Day Chakotay took a step forward and glared at him. Future Chakotay rolled his eyes at his past self. Kathryn was utterly fascinated. Was her Chakotay actually jealous of … himself?

She walked over and clasped him on the shoulder. And didn’t let go. New Earth and Future Chakotay smiled knowingly, while Equinox Chakotay’s eyes narrowed. Clearing her throat, Kathryn addressed Future Chakotay, “So …  _ Captain,  _ anything you can tell me?” 

“I probably shouldn’t … but I know you’ll get it out of me eventually,” he replied. The Chakotays laughed when she glared at him, because everyone knew that he was correct. “So … what do you want to know,  _ Captain _ ?” he asked.

Her eyes narrowed at the reciprocation of the use of title, understanding it meant something. She just didn’t know what. He just smirked cheekily at her again. Her Chakotay’s shoulder muscles tensed under her hand. She squeezed gently and he relaxed. 

B’Elanna and Maquis Chakotay came down from her office. He had a slightly dazed, but resigned look on his face. The engineer nodded curtly to her captain, signaling that he understood everything and was willing to cooperate. Kathryn knew that the Maquis Chakotay was used to rolling with whatever punches were thrown his way. 

Future Chakotay smiled. “Why don’t we all go down to Sickbay so The Doc can examine us and those two can be bought up to speed. Then we can get some quarters.”

Kathryn blinked. She had just been about to say that exact same thing. “That’s a very good idea, Captain,” she agreed. She squeezed her Chakotay’s shoulder again when he muttered something under his breath. “But we’re going to beam there since we …”

“Don’t want to alarm the crew,” Future Chakotay finished for her.

She didn’t acknowledge him this time, but instead tapped her comm badge. “Janeway to Transporter Room Two.” 

_ “Go ahead, Captain,” _ came the reply of Ensign Nozawa. 

“I need seven to be transported to Sickbay … myself, The Doctor, and five of the same biopattern. You’ll find out soon enough,” she ordered.

_ “Understood, Captain,” _ came his immediate reply.  _ “I have a lock on all seven of you … energizing.”  _ Kathryn, The Doctor, and the Five Chakotays rematerialized in Sickbay.  _ “Transport complete. Nozawa out.”  _

“Good man,” four of the Chakotays said. 

Maquis Chakotay just shrugged at her. "I suppose. He's smart enough not to ask questions."

Kathryn smiled at him. “Ok. The four that aren’t my Chakotay …” she ignored his grin as she corrected herself, “I mean, of the present timeline, up on the biobeds.”

“Aye, Captain,” came four responses. 

She shook her head in amusement. Commandeering The Doctor’s office, she first spoke to Tuvok, debriefed the New Earth and Equinox Chakotay, then finally watched the EMH puttered from bed to bed. When his examinations were complete, he confirmed what Kathryn already knew: that each was a Chakotay of around the timeline she had guessed for each of them.

“Tuvok’s been sorting quarters for each of you … VIP Quarters Alpha through Delta. My … this timeline’s Chakotay … can remain in his own quarters. You’ll all be transported shortly to your cabins. I’m going back to Engineering to see if B’Elanna and I can try to sort this out and devise a way to get you all back to your respective timelines. Any questions?” 

Kathryn sighed deeply as all five of them objected at once. 


	2. Maquis Chakotay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting to not make this PWP ... But am slowly failing ... somehow, I don't think any of you will mind

Kathryn hit the chime to VIP Quarters Alpha, sighing when the Maquis Chakotay didn’t answer. She waited a moment, then rang the chime again. This time the command to enter came. She entered the cabin. It was dark, lighting only had to be set at twenty percent, if that.

“Too dark for you, Captain?” came his low voice from somewhere across the room. 

“It’s fine,” she replied, walking confidently to the couch and sitting down. “Is it too dark for you?” she countered.

He chuckled knowingly. “Computer, increase lighting by ten percent.” When the illumination rose, Kathryn could see that he had flung himself into the lounger in the corner of the cabin. “Checking up on me? Making sure I’m behaving myself?

“No. I know I don’t have to do that.” She couldn’t help but rake her eyes over him. It was his clothing. Chakotay was a very handsome in his Starfleet uniform, but the sight of him in his leathers was doing things to her. “You promised to behave until we sort this out and I trust you will.” 

A bottle of alcohol and an empty tumbler sat on the floor beside it. She could only imagine where he had gotten it from. Because he was Chakotay, he knew what she was thinking. Dropping his hand, he ran a finger suggestively over the bottle topper. Kathryn barely managed to control her shiver “I won’t name names,” he told her, “but imagine my surprise when a Starfleet officer, not a member of my former cell, dropped this off for me. Real alcohol. Not synthehol. Something called --”

“Antarian Cider,” she finished for him. He arched an inquisitive eyebrow. “It’s very good. My Chakotay … this timeline’s --”

“No, no, Kathryn … stop correcting yourself,” he interrupted her. “You really do mean  _ your Chakotay _ . Don’t you?” 

She could feel her cheeks were getting warm. There was no hiding anything from this Chakotay. He was all Maquis There was only a tiny glimmer of her upstanding officer. “Nothing can happen --”

“Protocol, blah, blah, blah! I know … I spent twenty-three years in Starfleet, remember? We both know there’s no reg against it … Just a tradition of professionalism. And that’s all you and your Chakotay have: professionalism.”

“Yes,” Kathryn answered quietly, fiddling with her nails. 

“But you both want more.” Her head jerked up. “Oh, yes,” he said quietly. “You  _ both  _ definitely want more. If I was him … Nevermind, that’s too complicated. If it was  _ me _ you wanted, I wouldn’t hesitate to take you.” He smiled knowingly when she uncrossed, then recrossed her legs. “Oh … my dear Kathryn … you’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

She whimpered slightly when he stood up and sauntered over to the couch. Crouching down in front of her on his haunches, he continued, “I’d very much like to have you,  _ Captain _ .” He whispered her rank as if it were a term of endearment. “I wanted you from the first minute I laid eyes on you. Would you like to have me?”

Kathryn knew what she should answer, but she found herself instead whispering, “Yes.”

Chakotay grinned at her, as if he already knew that she found his dimples knee-weakening. She whimpered again as he dropped to his knees, then raised himself upwards, leaning towards her. Kathryn bit her lip as he took her chin in one large hand. “Do you want it rough or gentle?”

“Rough,” she answered immediately. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he said right before capturing her lips in a hard, searing kiss. 

Kathryn responded with just as much force. One kiss melted into another. They began ripping each other’s clothes off. He grunted in satisfaction when her four pips popped off and sailed across the room. She giggled as she unbuttoned his vest. Two pairs of boots took out a couple of vases as they were thrown unseeing over his shoulder. 

When her tank top came off, he paused. “I do believe that black lace is against regulations, Captain.” 

“I guess I’ll have to write myself up then.” He laughed loudly as she pulled his tunic over his head and threw it aside. When she began gently sucking on his left pectoral muscle, he gasped at the sensation of it. “Do you like that?” she asked.

He pulled back, yanked her bra straps down, and latched onto her left nipple. She yelped. “Do you like that?” he asked back. 

“Yes!” she told him, shoving his face into her breasts. 

He grunted in surprise, but satisfaction. Chakotay licked and sucked and nipped for a good while. As he kissed her again, he asked, “Where else would you like my face?”

“Between my thighs,” she rasped. 

Chakotay made quick work of her uniform trousers but Kathryn struggled with the laces of his leathers. “Leave them for now,” he barked, sliding off her panties. She giggled when he slid them into the pocket of his trousers. Her giggles turned to groans as he bent his head and ran his tongue over her folds. “Open your legs wider, sweetheart,” he commanded.

Kathryn’s legs parted even more and he dove in, almost immediately finding her clitoris. She screamed her approval and he began working her sweet spot, his large hands holding down her hips as she writhed all over the couch beneath him. Her hands wove into his hair, pushing his face deeper. He chuckled, then blew across her clit. She shrieked, then ordered him to get back to work. He complied and soon had her on the brink of orgasm. 

His tongue never stopped but their eyes locked as she went over the edge. Kathryn arched up off the couch, yelling his name and yanking his hair as the wave of pleasure overtook her. Chakotay slowed his pace, helping it subside. When it was over, she collapsed back down and let out a sigh of satisfaction. 

He quickly stood and began unlacing his leathers, smiling when she licked her lips in anticipation. “Maybe next time I’ll let you suck me. Right now … I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Chakotay chuckled at her whine of protest, then pushed down his trousers to his knees. Kneeling again on the floor, he grasped his fully-aroused penis in his hand and gave it a few strokes. Kathryn’s eyes followed every movement. “Where do you want this, sweetheart?” he asked her.

“In me,” she replied.

“Is that an order?”

“Yes. Fuck me, Commander!”

“I live to serve, Captain,” he told her while throwing her legs over his shoulder. 

He rubbed his cock over her soaking pussy several times, coating himself in her juices, then lined up and thrust home in one hard stroke. He grunted in pleasure as she screamed. He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in. He began to pump into her in quick short strokes. She ran her hands up and down her own torso, then began playing with her nipples.

“Squeeze them hard,” Chakotay told her, groaning as she did. “Fuck … that’s a beautiful sight.”

Her moans started out low, but grew in volume as he thrust in and out. Kathryn began to whimper, then finally said, “You’re not ... deep enough.” 

He immediately pulled out of her completely, then stood up. She flipped herself around so that she was facing the viewport on her knees. Kathryn turned around and smiled provocatively at him. “Fuck me!” 

“Holy shit, sweetheart,” he growled as he came up behind her. Pushing her torso down lower so that her ass was arching higher, he thrust back inside her. 

“Yes!” she yelled. “Deep ... and ... hard.” 

Chakotay’s hips readily started pumping harder and faster into her. He grabbed ahold of her hair as an anchor and fucked her with all of his might. Kathryn thrust her hips backward in synch. Neither said anything further as the slapping of his balls on her cunt and their moans and groans of pleasure filled the room.

It was longer than she ever imagined it would be before he started panting. She looked around at him and asked, “Are you ready to cum? Because I am ...”

He groaned in response, then began to pound harder into her. She came, screaming his name. Her inner walls squeezed his dick like a vice, but he managed to ride out her orgasm. “You enjoy that, sweetheart?” he growled. 

“Yes.”

“Good … my turn.” 

Chakotay thrust a few more times before he rotated his hips counterclockwise. Finally giving himself over to his climax, he came, bellowing incoherently and shooting his load deep within her. As he came down from his high, he dropped his torso onto her back, heaving. He filled his hands with her breasts, gently kneading them. His thrusts slowly stopped, but he stood there still inside of her, catching his breath. 

Kathryn was doing the same. She was gripping the back of the couch, panting. When his actions stilled, she looked back at him. He grinned cockily at her, then withdrew. She turned around and flopped down on the couch while he collapsed next to her. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of absolutely delicious sex.

Finally he asked, “Was it good for you?”

“Mmmmmmm … very good.” 

Chakotay watched her fingering the cum that was leaking out of her. “That is fucking hot, sweetheart.”

“Not at all what you expected of me?” she purred, leaning over to lick his ear. 

“Hell no.”

“Good … That’s what keeps you on your toes and makes you an excellent First Officer.”

She could tell he wanted to reply, but Kathryn silenced him with a kiss. She smiled to herself as he began to kiss her back. Living as a Maquis, even if it had only been a few years, had taught him to adapt. So if the beautiful and petite Starfleet captain in his arms was going to fuck him again, he most definitely was not going to complain. 


	3. New Earth Chakotay

After a long and frustrating day of repeated failures to get The Chakotays Situation (as the crew was calling it) resolved, Kathryn was just about to climb into her bathtub when she heard the tinkling of broken glass coming from her living room. The sound was followed by a muffled grunt of pain and muted muttering. She picked up one of her candles and tested its weight in her hand. It was heavy enough to do enough damage until Security could arrive. Kathryn rewrapped herself in her towel, knotting it secure, then smacked the panel that opened the bathroom door.

“Chakotay!” she yelped when greeted by him on the immediate opposite side of the door. He grabbed her arm to stop the trajectory of the candle. “What the hell are you doing in my quarters?”

“Were you seriously going to brain me?” he asked.

“Someone in my quarters uninvited … yes! How did you get in?”

“I used my command override code. Good to know my present self hasn’t changed much.”

Kathryn sighed, then adjusted her towel. This Chakotay was already looking at her with lust-filled eyes … just as he had when she had been startled out of her bathtub by that damn monkey on New Earth. Unlike that time, he seemed like he wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

“We got off that rock somehow,” he said, still staring.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you the fine details ... But, yes. Tuvok disobeyed his orders and contacted the Vidiians. They had a cure. _Voyager_ came back for us.”

“I don’t know whether to be happy or sad about that,” Chakotay said, reaching out a finger to trace the tops of her breasts popping out of the towel.

“I felt the same way when we left,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

“But we didn’t carry on when we came back. We couldn’t …”

“No … we were in command.”

His hands flittered down to her waist. They settled there, then he drew her closer until she was flush with his body. “Technically, I’m not your Chakotay.”

“No … no, you’re not.”

He began steering her backward, back into the bathroom. “Technically, I’m not in command with you.”

“No, no, you’re not.” Kathryn smiled coyly at him as the door hissed shut.

“We never did have a bath together in that tub I built for you.”

“No, no, we didn’t.”

Chakotay grinned at her. “Oh … look … what’s this? A full bathtub?”

Even though she had spent the previous night fucking Maquis Chakotay’s brains out, Kathryn felt arousal starting to pool at her core once again. He smiled dimples-deep at her, knowing he had her. She cleared her throat, then said, “If you want to take a bath with me, you’re most definitely overdressed.”

Kathryn giggled as he immediately dropped his hands and began fumbling with his belt. She smiled provocatively at him, then unknotted the towel and dropped it. Chakotay nearly fell over as her actions threw him off balance while he was removing his boots. Locking eyes with him, she climbed into the tub, ran her hands up and down her body, then sank slowly to her knees. The bubbles effectively hid her body from his sight so he sped up his undressing.

Finally, he stood completely naked in front of her. She looked him up and down, smiling as his rapidly-growing erection strained towards her, then crooked a finger at him, inviting him into the bathtub. Chakotay practically jumped in.

His landing splashed water all over the floor. Kathryn didn’t care … She was laughing too hard. "Computer," he called. It chimed it was ready. "Recycle and refill the bathwater by fifteen percent.

When he settled in the far corner, she slid over and sat in his lap facing him. His erection naturally slid between her folds and settled there. They both moaned at the sensation. He bent his head and kissed her gently. She wove her fingers through his hair and returned the kiss just as gently.

“I’ve missed you,” she murmured.

“You see me every day, sweetheart.”

“I miss you … the Chakotay that loves me.”

He stopped peppering kisses on her face. “What makes you say that your Chakotay doesn't love you anymore?” Kathryn’s eyes began to shimmer with tears. “It’s okay, my love, you can tell me anything.”

“But the timeline --”

“Forget the timeline,” he said harshly. “If you can’t tell him, tell me.”

She lifted her hand up to his left eye and began to trace the pattern of his tattoo with a finger. "We had thirty hours from when _Voyager_ contacted us until they arrived. We basically spent that entire time making love. Because …" she blew out a breath. "Because …"

"It's ok, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear. "Take your time."

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Because we decided, as you said earlier, that we couldn't be in a relationship and be in command. However … there were a few slip-ups." Chakotay cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "Once on shore leave. When we got stuck in a turbolift when the ship lost power. A couple of times in my Ready Room ..."

"Whoops," he said quietly, gently kissing her lips again. "I'd say I'm sorry …"

"But we're both not," Kathryn finished for him. "After about six months the slip-ups slowed down. We settled into a routine, our love evolved into a friendship. And then … all hell broke loose. You've seen how stuffy and robotic the Chakotay from 2376 is." He nodded. "It was like that for a long while. I won't go into details … Let's just say I'm lucky to still be in command of my ship."

His eyes went wide. "That bad, huh?"

"That bad."

"My poor Kathryn. What can I do to make it better?"

She smiled at him, then squeezed her vaginal muscles around his cock. "I'm sure you'll think of something, my Angry Warrior."

His nostrils flared at the term of endearment. He slid his hands under her thighs then lifted her up several centimeters. He positioned himself, then lowered her back down onto his dick.

Kathryn moaned as he slowly re-entered her. When he was fully seated, he rotated his hips then began to thrust gently. Unlike last night's all-out fuck fest with the Maquis Chakotay, this New Earth Chakotay version of him made love to her lovingly and unhurriedly.

The water began to lap at the sides of the tub as their tempo increased. "Computer, drain tub by ten percent," she called as he placed both hands on her hips to hold her in place.

"That spoils the ambiance, Kathryn," he grunted.

"But we won't have to clean up later," she gasped out as he removed a hand from her hips and slipped it between their bodies. When he found her clitoris, Chakotay slowly circled the button with one finger, moving in time with the rhythm of their movements.

"Oh gods," she whined. "You're so fucking good."

"My Kathryn," he growled.

"Yours!"

He began to bounce her hips in time with his own. She instinctively took over and began thrusting down as he pushed upward. Chakotay flicked her clitoris one last time and she came. While she screamed his name through her orgasm, he reached up and began to knead her breasts.

He patiently waited for her wave to subside, then latched onto a nipple. She moaned her pleasure, weaving her hands through his hair. His hands encircled her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm going to come, Kathryn," he told her, flexing his hips and increasing his thrusting.

"Come for me," she moaned huskily in his ear. Pulling back, she began to trace his tattoo with her tongue.

"I love when you do that."

He pumped into her a few more times, then rotated his hips counterclockwise. Clamping his hands down on her hips, he thrust up into her one last time hard, then bellowed her name. She could feel his seed filling her as he emptied himself inside of her. That sensation was enough for her to come a second time. Kathryn threw her head back and yelled his name.

Chakotay dropped his arching hips and backside back into the tub. She collapsed on top of him. He smiled sweetly down at her as his hands rubbed circles up and down her back. She snuggled into him and sighed in contentment.

"Mmmmmm … That was nice," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"That was very nice," she agreed. "But … We didn't actually bathe."

He chuckled. "No, we didn't. Computer, drain tub by fifty percent and then refill." He leaned her back, still inside of her, and grabbed her loofah and body wash from the built-in shelf it sat on.

By the time the tub was completely refilled, he had softened and slipped out of her pliant body. He lifted her off of his lap, sat her in the corner opposite, and began to wash her from top to bottom.

When he was done, she was a languid heap of limbs and half asleep. He quickly washed himself, then ordered the tub to be drained. Chakotay climbed out and wrapped a towel around his hips. Then he turned back around and picked Kathryn up out of the tub. He only bothered to throw a towel over her before exiting the bathroom.

As he crossed her living room, she murmured to him, "You're going to spend the night, right?"

"Sweetheart, a herd of wild targs couldn't separate me from you right now."

"Good," she muttered as they entered her bedroom.

He managed to hold her and pull the covers back at the same time. Chakotay laid her down, then pulled the covers up. He circled the bed as she settled in, slipping into the bed and under the covers.

Kathryn, even though she was mostly asleep, instinctively rolled into her side and he spooned her. She snuggled in his arms and was quickly fast asleep. He smiled down at her, kissed her temple, then followed her into slumber.


	4. Equinox Chakotay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE writing angst ... And, yes, I KNOW this is gently mild angst ... It's all I've got though 
> 
> Thanks still to elephant for the beta ... and the hand holding =)

Unlike the horrendous day before, the new day started out wonderfully. Kathryn had woken up with New Earth Chakotay kissing her good morning just before he went sneaking off to his quarters. When she had rolled over to scent his pillow, she found a peace rose. 

While B’Elanna was hashing out a possible way to re-merge her First Officer back into one with the other Chakotays and Carey, New Earth Chakotay had distracted Kathryn by whispering both sweet nothings and naughty things into her ear. She caught her Present Day Chakotay smirking at them. Equinox Chakotay glared at them. She promptly ignored both, not caring what they thought.

After twelve hours, the captain called it a night for everyone. They dispersed. Kathryn went to her quarters where she had a quick sonic shower and then changed into civilian clothes. She settled on the blue dress that she had enjoyed wearing on New Earth. She leaned over to smell the peace rose, now in a vase on her nightstand, one last time before she exited her quarters. She was on a mission to find out if the rose bush in Airponics was still blooming. 

Though he kept her Ready Room supplied with other fresh flowers, it had been years since Chakotay had given her roses. Kathryn was humming to herself when the turbolift opened on Deck Seven and continued to as she sauntered down the corridor. Ensign Bronowski had assured her that the bay would be empty after 1800. She didn’t want any of her crew seeing her more than likely sobbing hysterically over a rose bush. 

The bay doors hissed open as she entered. Kathryn activated the privacy lock with her command code as she looked around. She hadn’t been in this cargo bay in years; since before Kes left. The young ensign was doing a superior job of upkeep. The room was completely in bloom, filled with various scents vying for attention. She wandered around, examining each row of plants, completely unaware that she was being watched. 

Towards the back of the bay, tucked in a corner, Kathryn found what she was looking for. The rose bush was as healthy and fresh as the day it had been transported on board _Voyager_. Beside it were pots of Talaxian tomatoes whose vines were slowly creeping up the wall towards the ceiling. As she had predicted to herself, she began sobbing over the plants. 

Kathryn started when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. He didn’t say anything, just pulled her into his chest. They sank together to the floor, she in his lap. He held her as she blubbered all over his uniform. Kathryn turned her head and tucked it into his shoulder. After a bit, her bawling subsided into snuffling. 

“Better now, Captain?” he asked gently, while rubbing her back.

She stiffened. If he was referring to her by her rank then this was the Equinox Chakotay. “I’m fine. Thank you, Commander,” she told him, extricating herself out of his arms, then settling herself on the floor. 

His spine went rigid at her command tone. Leaning back against the tomato pots he said harshly, “If I were that Chakotay from New Earth you’d probably be all over me!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kathryn barked out. 

“Exactly what I said,” he shot back while getting to his feet. “If I were him we’d be naked and making love right now.”

She scrambled to her own feet. “And why do you say that?” she hissed at him.

“I watched you two today! You were all giggly and moon-eyed … Just like you have been on --” he stopped abruptly and stalked away towards the flower beds.

She followed. “Like on New Earth,” she finished for him. Chakotay glared at her. “We made love on New Earth because we were in love with one another.”

“So that's why you slept with him last night.”

“What makes you say I slept with him?” she shot back in a seething tone.

Chakotay glared at her again then walked away. He stopped at the vegetable beds and pretended to examine an alien version of an eggplant. Finally he told her, “He reeked of your bubble bath this morning.”

“How do you know it was --”

“Lemon verbena is your scent, Kathryn. And he _reeked_ of it. What’d you do … take a bath together?” When she blushed, he sneered, “Of course you did! I bet you had sex in the bathtub also.” 

“And what if we did?” she yelled, walking up to him and poking him in the chest. “Why do you care? This version of you doesn’t even like me at the moment!”

“Do you blame me?!” Chakotay brushed her hand aside and moved over to the empty freshly tilled beds. He clenched the sides of the shelf tightly in his fists. “You were out of control!”

“Yes! Yes, I was! Do you know why?” He made to answer, but Kathryn cut him off, “Because there he was … another Starfleet captain in the Delta Quadrant. And was he following the rules and protocols? Absolutely not! Murdering aliens to get himself home. Abandoning _Voyager_ to their wrath to save his own ass. For fuck’s sake, his crew called him Rudy! Meanwhile, there was me, doing everything I had been trained for, following every rule, up to and including denying myself you …” She blew out a deep breath. “Would _Rudy_ have done that … noooooooo.”

Chakotay stood gaping at her. Finally he began to stutter, “Kathryn … I …”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Kathryn began walking away from him, but he lunged and grabbed her arm. “What the hell do you think you're doing, Commander? Take your hands off of me!” she shouted at him.

“I bet you didn’t say that to him last night,” he sneered again.

“Are you jealous of … yourself?” she asked in astonishment. 

Chakotay let go of her arm. “Of course not.”

“You’re doing a pretty good impression of it,” she shot back. He glared at her as she moved to stand just out of arm's reach. “Do you want me, Commander?”

He stood quietly for a moment, then answered, “Yes. I always have. And, damn me, I always will.”

“Then take me.”

His eyes narrowed at her daring tone, but he took a step closer to her. When she didn’t move he caught her chin in his hand and he pulled her closer to him. They glared at one another before he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. 

Kathryn bit his lower lip none too gently. Chakotay reared back. She smirked. He glared at her, then kissed her again, this time much harder. She returned his kisses. His hand crept down her dress. Catching the hem, he gathered the skirt in his free hand. The other was holding her body flush to his. 

Her lips moved from his lips and trailed over to his ear. After licking and nipping it the way he liked, she whispered, “Are you going to take my panties off?” She smiled at him approvingly when he did just that.

Chakotay growled as her small hands found his belt and began unbuckling it. “There’s nowhere to ...”

“Against the wall,” she ordered as she unzipped his trousers. She giggled when he picked her up and stumbled over to the nearest wall. She shucked his boxers and his trousers down and began stroking his hard dick.

“I need to see your tits,” he moaned.

Kathryn let go and reached up to unbutton her dress. Chakotay whined in frustration. He propped her back up against the wall, placed her legs on his thighs, then reached down and rendered the front of her dress in half. 

“I liked that dress!” she exclaimed.

“Too bad,” he muttered as he began kneading her breasts through her bra.

In retaliation, Kathryn tilted her hips. She was just able to rub herself all over his erection. She gloated when he began to swear. He pulled his hips back out of her reach, then thrust them forward. She bellowed his name when he buried himself inside of her. All he could do was grunt. 

“Gods … you feel amazing!” she cried as Chakotay began thrusting in and out of her. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he growled.

“Always for you.”

He grunted, then hooked his arms under her thighs. That shifted her pelvis lower and on the next thrust he hit her clitoris perfectly. She shouted in pleasure, then squeezed her thighs tight. He buried his face in her breasts and began pumping erratically at the friction she had created. 

“Not gonna last,” Chakotay gasped into her skin. “So good.”

“Fuck me harder … I want to cum.”

He pulled his hips back, almost withdrawing completely, then thrust hard back into her. That hit the right spot again and sent her over the edge. Kathryn orgasmed, screaming his name. He couldn’t ride out her wave of pleasure because her inner wall clutched him too tightly. Chakotay thrust a few more times, then came. Yelling incoherently, he spewed his load deep inside of her. 

He slumped against her. She unhooked his arms from around her thighs, then wrapped her legs around his waist. Gently she laid his head against her breasts and just listened to him panting to catch his breath. 

After a long while, he softened and slipped out of her. Chakotay pulled his head back and went to say something to her, but Kathryn laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. He smiled dimples-deep at her and rested his head against her breasts again. 

Their legs began cramping almost at the same time. Chuckling at her giggles, he eased her down onto her feet again, grabbing her hand as she wobbled a bit. She began trying to put her top back together. He laughed outright at her glare when she discovered she couldn't repair it. Finally, Kathryn managed to piece it together enough to make it down the corridors ... Hopefully without running into anyone. She smoothed down her skirt as he pulled up his boxers and trousers. 

When they were both presentable again, he said, “Thank you, Kathryn.”

“You’re welcome, Chakotay.” She smiled at him when he blushed. 

“Kathryn …”

“It’s ok. I know what you meant. Not for the sex.” He tugged his ear and ducked his head, embarrassed. He went to say something, but she cut him off. “You need to give her some more time, Chakotay.”

“I will.” 

“She’s missing you as much as you’re missing her … But she’s got to sort through some more stuff. The whole _Equinox_ debacle shook her hard.” 

“I’ll watch over her,” Chakotay said gently. Kathryn nodded her approval. 

“Dinner?” she asked after giving the command to unseal the doors.

“Yes, please. For some reason I’m famished.” He smirked when she blushed lightly. 

“Well … I have to change first. You ruined my dress, so now you’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

“Still not sorry. Totally worth it.”

They exchanged glances. He flashed his dimples in that Kathryn-melting grin. She promptly melted. Their laughter echoed off the walls as they exited the cargo bay. 


	5. Future Chakotay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates ... my Muse went on vacation and then work was crazy ... there's one Chakotay left and possibly a short epilogue ... thanks for sticking with me

Kathryn was feeling very optimistic the next evening. During the night, The Doctor had had a breakthrough with a chronoton-infused serum that would bring Chakotay back into temporal alignment. She, the five Chakotays, and the senior staff had gathered on the holodeck in the afternoon to run simulations. They had to perfect the plan of how they were going to effectively make the deflector dish a lightning rod. The dish would burn out, but there would be only one Chakotay. 

As the engineer was explaining how that was going to re-fuse the five into one, Future Chakotay leaned in and whispered into Kathryn’s ear, asking her to stay behind when the others left. Since he had been avoiding her for the past few days, she was curious as to why now he was approaching her now all of a sudden. 

After several simulations, Present Day Chakotay had perfected both his timing and the reverse polarization sequence. Kathryn called it a night and watched as everyone else trooped out of the holodeck except for herself and Future Chakotay. She shot her Chakotay a glare when she caught the knowing smirk on his face as the doors hissed closed. 

Kathryn was still glaring at the doors when she heard Future Chakotay say, “Computer, run program Chakotay Echo One.” The holodeck shimmered from _Voyager’s_ Engineering room to a beach on a tropical island. An over-water bungalow with a dock stood nearby.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Fiji … Mana Island, to be precise.” 

“It’s paradise,” Kathryn whispered, looking around. She sucked in a breath at the lush scenery laid out before her.

“This is our most favorite place on Earth,” Chakotay told her, coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist. 

“What the hell?” she yelled while pulling away from him. “You’re a married man!” 

He leveled her with a knowing look. “Seriously, Kathryn …?” 

“What!?” And then it hit her. “This is our favorite place on _Earth_.” She walked up to the dock and proceeded down it. He followed slowly. When Chakotay reached her she said, “That means that we made it home.”

“Yes,” he said, sighing.

“You said so yourself … you’re not going to be able to keep secrets from me.” Kathryn giggled at him; he couldn’t help grinning dimples-deep at her. “I’m glad we made it home!” She smiled brightly at him. 

And then what he really had said hit her. “ _Wait a minute_ ... _Our?!_ ” Chakotay held up his left hand. His wedding band flashed in a ray of sunlight. “You married _me_?!” she yelped.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Married ...” she said in a disbelieving voice. “You’re married to a future version of me.”

“Yes.” He shot her an exasperated look at the skepticism etched on her face. When she just stood there, he finally said, “I know, Kathryn.”

“Know what?” she asked as she reached up and began fiddling with her comm badge. 

Chakotay gently placed his hand over hers, stilling her motions. Looking down into her eyes, he told her, “That you never stopped loving me.”

“Oh … that. Right.”

“I never stopped loving you,” he told her. Kathryn’s blue eyes opened wide. “We had to, for the sake of the ship and crew, put our love aside. We became friends."

"Best friends."

"I married my best friend.” 

She stood staring at him for a long while. Finally, she said, “That has to be the single most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“I know,” he grinned at her.

When Kathryn realized what he meant, she smacked his arm. “You used that line on future me as well?!”

“What?!” he yelped, stepping back from her reach. “It’s a really good line!” She folded her arms and glared at him. He winced. “I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?”

“Let’s just say your future’s not looking too bright,” she huffed. 

“Think of the children.” 

Kathryn dropped her arms. “Children?” she whispered. 

Chakotay tugged his ear. “Aaahhhh …”

“How many?”

“Three.” 

“Three!” she breathed in a soft surprised tone. “Oh my, we do keep busy.” 

“You have no idea how busy we are!" he sighed. "Between the three of them and all of their school and after-school activities. Then there's you at Command. Me at the Academy. The house, the dogs, the cat …” He trailed off when he looked at her, then grinned. Her eyes were huge in amazement. 

“I have a cat? _Really?_ ”

“ _The cat_ is what you took from all of that?” The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Mr Whiskers is my cat,” Chakotay told her after their mirth had subsided a good while later.

“Mr Whiskers …?” she asked, clearly struggling to keep a straight face.

“Yes, that is my cat’s name, Kathryn.” She burst out laughing. “That’s what happened when I let our five-year-old daughter name him. She thinks he’s her cat, but he’s mine. He never leaves my study.”

“Don’t blame him … our home sounds like a three-ring circus,” Kathryn said.

“It is,” he agreed. “But neither of us would have it any other way.” 

“No, no we wouldn’t.” Kathryn smiled at him. “It sounds wonderful.” 

“Now that shock’s worn off,” he added for her.

“Exactly. Oh … you know me too well,” she said. “I don’t like that.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Maybe a little bit.”

He laughed as Kathryn huffed. She then sat down at the end of the pier and pulled off her boots. Sighing happily, she rolled her uniform trousers up and dipped her feet in the water. Chakotay joined her. They splashed each other playfully before she naturally cuddled up in his embrace. They sat holding each other watching the sunset. After it had gone down, but before it got completely dark, she began playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“I like the silver,” she told him while tucking her head under his chin. “It’s sexy”

“I know you do.” He winked down at her then grinned when she rolled her eyes. 

Kathryn giggled. She could feel his chest rumble with laughter. She cuddled closer. When he ran his index finger from the back of her ear and down her neck, she closed her eyes and moaned quietly. No one had touched her in that spot for years, not even her Chakotay. 

And the future version of him knew that.

After a few more strokes, Kathryn mumbled, “Well … as long as we're married …” and rolled herself into his lap.

Chakotay started at the suddenness of it but wasn’t stupid enough to say anything to stop her when she began kissing him. He was grinning though; she could feel his smile.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"I didn't say anything," Chakotay shot back between kisses.

"You don’t have to.” He laughed, then kissed her harder. 

When she rolled her hips into his growing erection he moaned. “I’m too old to do it on a dock, sweetheart.” When she laughed, he poked her in the ribs. “I’m nearly seventy, Kathryn!”

She smirked, then rolled off his lap and stood up. Chakotay looked up at her in surprise. He began to stand as well but stopped when she began stripping off her uniform. Kathryn realized he was watching and made a show out of it for him. When she was completely naked, she leaned down and kissed him, then jumped in the water.

“Hurry up, Chakotay,” she called, treading water. “The water’s amazing.” She ducked under the waves. When she resurfaced a few meters away, he was still only halfway undressed. Kathryn admired his very toned stomach, but still couldn’t avoid the urge to call out, “Come on, old man!” 

“Who are you calling old?” he yelled back, dropping his trousers and boxers. 

His now fully-erect erection was standing upright. Kathryn licked her lips in anticipation as he removed his socks then dove in. She waited for him to surface, shrieking in surprise when he grabbed her from under the surface. They re-emerged facing each other. His silver hair was slicked back. She ran her hands through, mussing it. Chakotay grinned dimples-deep as he leaned in. They kissed passionately. 

Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock naturally settled between her folds. He groaned as she gyrated her hips, rubbing herself all over him. It was her turn to moan when he arched his hips backward then thrust forward, perfecting finding her core and sliding in. 

“Oh fuck,” she called as he began to gently thrust while sucking on that spot behind her ear. 

“Good?” he whispered into her ear.

“So good!” Chakotay ran his hands down her ribs. She giggled.

After a while, he flipped her around so her back was to him, then re-entered her. He bent his knees and spread his legs wide so that she could have a footing. Kathryn took over and rode his dick. She alternated between fast and slow paces while Chakotay touched, kissed, and worshipped every erogenous spot on her body, some that she didn’t even know that she had. Kathryn yelped in pleasure when he touched a spot behind her knee. He chuckled softly. 

“You have the same reaction _every single time_ , sweetheart,” Chakotay breathed into her ear. 

She stopped riding him. When she turned around to face him, he quickly grasped her hips and bucked gently back inside of her. Kathryn moaned then captured his lips and kissed him hard. He kissed her back just as hard as he began to thrust faster. His hand slipped between their bodies and he began circling her clit. She swore and tightened her grip on him. 

“Show me where …” she moaned into his neck. 

He shifted his shoulder so her head was now on his trapezius. Kathryn sucked and kissed the muscle as his big hands held her hips in place and he pumped relentlessly into her. After a while, Chakotay grunted, “Ear lobe.”

“You know it’s tell when you tug it right?” she told him right before she began nibbling.

“Yes!” he gasped in pleasure. 

His thrusts started becoming erratic. “You like that, huh,” she stated, biting gently. 

“Fuck!” he yelled when she tongued his ear. 

Kathryn moved back to sucking on his ear lobe. He tightened his grip on her hips. She began moving in time with him. He groaned. They kissed. She tightened her legs around him. He rotated his hips counterclockwise.

“Tattoo,” Chakotay barely managed to get out before burying his face in her breasts.

Kathryn understood. The only part she could see was his left forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair. She traced the tattoo with her fingers then her tongue. He grunted. 

“Come for me, baby,” he whined into her left breast. 

“Almost there,” she moaned. 

He flicked his wrist. The sensation was enough to send her over the edge and she came, hollering his name. Chakotay pumped through her orgasm. When her wave of pleasure subsided, it was his turn. She squeezed her inner muscles around his cock and he came yelling her name. 

Kathryn caught her breath first. She held him close as he panted, trying to catch his. She kissed the top of her head as he clung to her embrace. He slowly backed up to the shoreline and laid them down on the sand. She listened to his heartbeat as the water gently lapped their feet. 

Eventually, he softened and slipped out. When he opened his eyes, Kathryn kissed him gently then rolled off. Both of them were laying on their backs. He grinned over at her. She giggled at the proud look on his face. 

“Not bad for an old man,” he teased.

“Extremely pleasurable,” she replied. He laughed. “I see now why we have three children.” 

“We made our second boy here … We came on vacation with one boy; left with two.” He smiled when she giggled. 

“And our daughter?” 

“Ah … now _that_ was a _very_ fun time,” Chakotay told her rolling onto his side to face her. She did the same. “Unexpected … but extremely fun.”

“Unexpected?” Kathryn’s brow furrowed. 

“She’s eight.” 

“I’m guessing there’s an age difference between them then?” 

“Eighteen, sixteen … eight.”

She laughed. “Oh my!” Then the math hit her: If this Chakotay was nearly seventy while her Chakotay was nearing fifty … “Wait!” she yelled, sitting up. “The kids were all born on Earth?”

“Yes,” he said while pulling her close. 

“Oh …” was all she was able to say without choking up as she cuddled into his embrace. 

“Soon, sweetheart … we’ll be home very soon.”


End file.
